


Secret Valentine

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotp, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, I adore Hange, Valentine's Day, ereri, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Levi didn’t care about Valentine's Day, he didn’t care that he had never had anyone interested in him or gone on a date, he especially didn’t care that he had never received a Valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A high school AU?  
> What am I doing? I don't know anything about high school.  
> I was bad at it even when I was in high school and that was a long ass time ago (I'm so old!)  
> But I thought it would be cute for Valentine's day...
> 
> This is utter garbage, I apologize in advance.  
> It's just something stupid that came to me.
> 
> It's a little late for Valentine's Day but I spent the last two days shovelling. Seriously, we have over 60cm of snow since yesterday. 
> 
> Btw:  
> I know Valentine's Day was Tuesday this year but I'm making it Friday.  
> Also:  
> I am horrible at sappy love notes...

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

"Love is in the air!" Hange cried as she and Levi walked into school to find it littered with red and pink decorations and posters. Levi rolled his eyes with a groan. 

It's February first. That's not love that's desperation." He said with annoyance as they made their way down the hall. 

"Oh lighten up! It's fun, sending anonymous notes, being extra flirty, going on dates. The Valentine's dance!" Hange shouted in excitement. 

"It's not fun, it's embarrassing—Hey kid, careful with your books." Levi picked up a stray textbook and handed it to the brown haired freshman who was gathering his supplies for class and seemed a little flustered. He looked down at Levi with a blush on his face.  

"T-thanks." He nearly whimpered as he took the book from Levi's hand. Levi gave a small nod as he continued walking with Hange. 

"I'm not going to the stupid dance." He continued. 

"What?! Levi, come on! You've never gone to a dance, it's our senior year, you have to go to the dance with me!" She cried. 

"No!" Levi said firmly. 

"Pleeeeeease! Come on, maybe you have a secret admirer who will want to see you there." She said and he scoffed. 

"Maybe you'll see the one you secretly admire." Hange said quietly with a large grin. Levi rolled his eyes and tried to flight the slight blush. 

"I'm not going to the stupid dance." Levi growled, stepping out of the way as someone hurried past him. 

"Excuse me! Sorry!" The freshman from earlier said before rushing over to a shorter blonde boy; also a freshman. 

"Did you buy a Valentine for anyone?" Hange asked as Levi's eyes lingered on a student nearby before he shook himself out of his thoughts. 

"No, of course not. I suppose you bought one for Petra?" Levi asked as they finally reached his locker. 

"Obviously. I'm going to ask her to the dance on Friday." Hange beamed, she had been crushing on the younger girl ever since they shared a class the year before. Petra was a grade below them so Hange had been impressed by her being in a higher grade class and had instantly fallen in love with her.  

Unfortunately Petra had had a boyfriend at the time so they just became friends but in the last couple months since the two had broken up she and Hange had gotten pretty close and Hange was finally confident enough to ask Petra out.  

"Good Luck." Levi said sincerely as he opened up his locker to gather his things for class. 

"I got this!" Hange smiled 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

Levi sat through his classes, trying to pay attention but failing miserably. It was Monday, Monday's sucked. He was a decent student so not paying attention once in a while wouldn't affect him too badly so he spent most of the day daydreaming or doodling. He groaned when the Social Committee came in before lunch to give out the Valentine's. 

It was a tradition in the school, the week of Valentine's day there would be candy and flowers delivered to students. Two weeks before there would be a sign up table where students would order Valentine's to be delivered to another student. It was usually anonymous, only those already in relationships or confident enough to sign their name would do so.  

Levi had never received one, he wasn't exactly popular. He wasn't disliked but he was quiet and didn't have an approachable look about him. He didn’t mind, he had Hange and Erwin. Well he had Hange, since Erwin graduated last year and left Levi alone with the crazy woman. 

Levi didn’t care about Valentine's Day, he didn’t care that he had never had anyone interested in him or gone on a date, he especially didn’t care that he had never received a Valentine. It wasn't until this year that he ever found himself with the slightest interest in another person. 

Hange had of course figured out that he liked someone but she was still trying to figure out exactly who; Levi refused to tell her. He didn't want her saying anything to this person about him, he didn’t embarrass easily but the thought made him cringe. There was no way this person would like him, this person probably didn’t even know who he was. They were in different grades and had almost zero interaction. Levi had thought about sending an anonymous Valentine but quickly dismissed that idea from the sheer idiocy of it.  

This person was always surrounded by friends and definitely had a significant other. They would probably get a stack of Valentine's from secret admirers anyway, if Levi did send them one they wouldn't even notice. 

Levi wasn't even paying attention as the committee called out the names, though he did raise his head with a start when he heard his own name. He watched as a blonde boy he recognized as a freshman came over with a small smirk on his face and handed him a pink Carnation. Levi looked at him in shock which only made the boys smirk bigger. 

"You have a secret admirer." The boy said before heading back to the rest of the group to hand out the rest of the flowers.  

Levi stared dumbfounded at the flower in his hand. It was beautiful, he had always liked Carnations, he had never received one from someone before. Someone had actually taken the time to order this for him. He couldn't imagine who it could be, he knew who he wanted it to be but there was no way that would ever happen. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

"Levi Ackerman, what the hell is that in your hand?!" Hange squealed as the ran towards him in the cafeteria. Levi couldn't hide the blush that spread across his face. 

"Shut up Shitty Glasses." He said as they walked to the food lineup so Hange could buy her lunch; Levi always brought his from home. 

"Who's it from?" She asked, still smiling like a maniac. 

"I don't know.." Levi said still baffled. 

"Awww! Levi someone has a secret crush on you!" Hange cried. 

"No they don't! It must be a mistake." He said glancing around and noticing a familiar face in the line up behind him. 

"Hey, your friend is in the social committee. Does he know who sent this?" Levi asked the green eyed brunette. The kid looked nervous while his horseface looking friend beside him looked smug. Freshmen were really weird.. 

"Yeah he does, but he can't tell you." The boy said, his face dusted pink. "It's not a mistake." He added. 

"O-oh. Okay, thanks." Levi said, turning back around even more confused. Maybe it was a joke, maybe someone was being mean. Or maybe it was fucking Hange being an idiot. Oh well he was just going to enjoy his flower. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

The next day it happened again; in his class before lunch the Social Committee came in again to deliver Valentine's and Levi was called again. The same blonde boy from yesterday skipped down to his seat and gave him a small bag of candy hearts. 

"Are you sure this is for me?" Levi asked making the boy laugh. 

"Of course it is! Read the note." He said before grabbing another bag to pass out. 

 

 _< 3<3_ 

 _**_ _Most people may not realize but I know how sweet you_ _really_ _are_ _–_ _Y_ _our Valentine_ _**_  

<3<3 

 

Levi blushed at the statement; sweet was one thing he was not normally described as. Most people thought he was grumpy and mean, though grumpy might be true he was far from mean, it was just his face. He had a hard time expression emotion and often came across as bored and uncaring.  

“you got another one! Levi this is amazing!” Hange practically Yelled and jumped on him as the walked down the hallway at lunch. 

“Don’t act so surprise.” Levi grumbled. 

“But my grumpy baby has a secret admirer!! Do you know who it is?” she asked. 

“No, still anonymous. Hey! Eren’s friend!” Levi called out to the blonde boy at the lockers, the one who kept delivering these things. The boy looked up in surprise.  

“You know Eren?” he asked. 

“What? Oh, not really. I’ve seen him around. Look, I really need to know who is sending these. I know that’s not how it works but I’d like to know of it’s a big joke.” Levi explained 

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that but I do know for certain it is definitely not a joke. He really likes you.” Armin assured. 

“He??” Levi asked in surprise making Armin's face fall slightly. 

"I-is that.. Are you okay with that?" He asked, eyes shifting to somewhere past Levi for a moment. 

"Y-yeah. Yes! I'm okay with that." Levi said, now he was flustered. 

"Aww, you just made Levi's day! He is 100% into guys!" Hange practically shouted, earning herself a harsh elbow to the rib. 

"Well his secret admirer will be very happy to hear that. Excuse me, I have to meet my friends." Armin smiled and headed off. Levi glanced over to see Armin walking over to that kid Eren who was sporting the biggest smile he had ever seen. Maybe they were dating. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

Levi actually sat up and paid attention when the social committee interrupted his class before lunch the next day. He really should be anticipating anything because that leads to disappointment but he couldn’t help himself; someone actually liked him and was giving him Valentine's. It might not be the person he wanted it to be but that didn't stop him from having the warm feeling of being wanted. Who knows, he might really like this guy, it was worth a shot. 

His classmates whispered as he was given his third Valentine that week; he had been one of the only students to get a gift everyday so far. He had never been the topic of gossip before and he did find it irritating but he also couldn’t bring himself to care as another Blonde freshman; a tiny girl named Krista skipped down to give him the stuffed toy. Today's Valentine were red and pink teddy bears, but what was in her hand was seafoam green. He looked at her in confusion. 

"Your secret Valentine insisted you have this instead of the regular bear." She said sweetly before giving it to him. It was a light green plush teacup with pink arms and legs and a cute little face and a tag that said "You're my cup of tea". 

Levi's heart melted, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and not only did someone have a crush on him, they actually knew him enough to know he would love something like this. He thanked Krista before she left and couldn’t help but smile at the gift. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

The next day was chocolates, Levi smiled and accepted the small package as he opened the note. 

 

<3<3 

 _***_ _You have a beautiful smile_ _\--Your Valentine***_  

<3<3 

 

Levi could barely keep the smile off his face, which was also bringing some attention to himself. In the four years he had been in this school no one had ever seen him smile; it's not that he didn't do it, just no one had ever paid enough attention to notice it. Except apparently someone had.. 

Levi walked through the hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going; too caught up with the note in his hand and the plush tea cup he had gotten yesterday. He had carried that around with him since he got it, it has the sweetest gift he had ever been given.  

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" He said when he collided with another student, knocking the books out of the taller boys hand as well as his own items. He quickly bent down to help pick them up. 

"No it's fine, I wasn't watching" the boy said, Levi looked up to find Eren; the green eyes freshman. The younger boy smiled at him. 

"I wasn't either." Levi said looking away. Eren grabbed the plush tea cup. 

"This is cute." Eren said with a grin. Levi blushed and took it from him. 

"I've been getting things from a secret admirer all week." He said shyly. 

"This person must really like you. Do you have any idea who it is?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head. 

"Your coconut friend won't tell me." Levi grumbled making Eren laugh and give him the chocolates. 

"Who do you want it to be?" Eren asked making Levi blush ever more. 

"It doesn't matter." Levi said as they stood up. 

"Sure it does. Whoever you like is a lucky person." Eren said. 

"He has a lot of friends, probably a boyfriend. But whoever is giving me these things is incredibly sweet, if he wants to I wouldn't mind getting to know him." Levi said, he wasn't sure why he was telling all this to Eren, they had barely spoken more than a few words to each other since they met the first day of the school year but Eren seemed to be easy to be around. 

"Maybe he'll tell you tomorrow." Eren said with a reassuring smile. Levi nodded. 

"Maybe. I hope so actually. Hey, do you want a chocolate?" Levi asked opening the box. 

"Aren't they from your Valentine?" Eren asked. 

"Yeah, but he seems to nice to mind if I share. The note was more important anyway." Levi said and Eren smiled brightly. 

"Thanks! You're very sweet Levi." Eren said as he took one and popped it into his mouth. Levi blushed again before they said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

"It's Valentine's day!!" Hange yelled happily when they got to school, Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down Shitty Glasses." He grumbled. 

"Oh come on Levi, you know you're excited today too. You're going to find out who your secret valentine is!" Hange exclaimed. 

"Maybe." Levi said quietly. 

"Of course you will, maybe he'll ask you to the dance. You better go!" Hange said. 

"Yeah yeah. If he asks me maybe I'll go." Levi said with a small blush on his face. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

By the time third period came around Levi was itching for the next Valentine and to find out who was behind them. Krista skipped happily towards him without even calling his name and handed him a card before skipping back to the front. Levi blushed as he opened the small card 

 

<3<3 

***Though we don't speak very often I think about you all the time. I see a side of you that most have never noticed. You are gentle, kind, and a truly wonderful person. Please be my Valentine and meet me at the dance? I'll be the one with the single red rose  --Your Valentine*** 

<3<3 

 

Of course he would go, this boy seemed to be the sweetest boy he had ever encountered. He would love to get to know this person, even if it meant giving up the crush he had on someone else. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

 

"Levi! You look dashing!" Petra said as Levi got into Hange's car, as they headed to the dance. 

"Thanks, you look beautiful Petra. You too shit glasses." Levin said with a small smirk, making Hange laugh. 

"Thanks Grumpy! Are you nervous?" She asked 

"I feel like I'm going to throw up. Is that nerves?" Levi asked with a grimace. 

"It sure is! How cute! Don’t worry it'll be fine! This guy is already practically in love with you, you couldn’t possibly mess it up." Hange said. 

"He said we don't speak much. He could hate me when he gets to know me." Leci said nervously. 

"Levi, no one can hate you when they get to know you!" Petra insisted. He have her a small smile. 

The finally made it to the dance; Hange and Petra making their way to the dance floor as soon as they got into the building. Levi paced in the hallway outside the gym for a few moments, afraid to go inside. 

"Hey Levi, are you okay?" A familiar voice drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Eren poking his head into the hallway from the gym door. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said though the look in Eren's eyes showed that he didn't believe the statement in the slightest. Eren came into the hallway, moving out of the way from the traffic of the students moving in and out of the gym. 

"Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." Eren said leading Levi down another hallway. 

"I'm meeting someone though." Levi said. 

"I'm sure he won't mind waiting for a few minutes while you calm down." Eren said as they walked for a bit and sat down in the quiet hallway. 

"You're meeting your Valentine?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. 

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked. 

"I don’t know. He seems so nice and he actually likes me. No one has ever liked me before, what if I ruin it and he changes his mind? I'm awkward and crass and not great company." Levi explained making Eren chuckle and earning himself a small glare from Levi. 

"You're so cute Levi. Do you know the first time we met?" Eren asked. Levi blushed. 

"Yeah, you were lost on your first day. I walked you to your homeroom." Levi said. 

"Yeah, exactly. I asked so many people where I was supposed to go and they all ignored me or gave me vague directions. I wasn't going to ask you because I thought you had a scary face but you came up to me and asked if I needed help. Then you brought me to my classroom." Eren explained. 

"Yeah, I thought you were going to cry so I figured I'd just help you out so you wouldn't wet your pants." Levi scoffed to hide his blush. Eren laughed lightly. 

"You act like you don't care, you have a face like your bored and irritated but that day you didn't seem to be bothered at all by helping out a lost freshman. You've given me directions more than once, helped me pick up my spilled books, you even took a kick me sign off my back one day when Jean was being an idiot." Eren laughed. 

"Yeah well, I'm not as grumpy as people think I am." Levi said quietly 

"No, you're not. You are absolutely wonderful and your Valentine knows that, there's nothing to be nervous about." Eren said with a big smile. 

"You know who it is don't you." Levi said giving him a look. Eren nodded and opened his jacket revealing a single red rose. Levi gasped lightly. 

"I know I'm not the one you expected, or the one you wanted. I'm just a stupid freshman who has be enamored by you for months and didn't think you even knew my name until a couple days ago but I would do anything to make you smile." Eren explained shyly.  

"What makes you think you're not the one I wanted?" Levi asked quietly after a moment of silence, causing Eren to perk up with wide eyes. 

"I'm really not good with names. I don't remember hardly anyone's name unless I spend a lot of time with them. I remembered your name since the first time I met you." Levi said with a deep blush on his face. 

"Really?" Eren asked, his face brightening into a beautiful smile. 

"I thought you were really cute with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen." Levi added. Eren then stood up, holding out his hand to help the smaller boy up. 

"Levi, will you be my Valentine?" Eren asked still smiling brightly. Levi looked up at the younger boy with a soft smile and his face still dusting pink and nodded. 

"I'd really like that." He said as the two laced their fingers together and made their way to the dance.   

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't usually write without angst so I hope the fluff was okay.  
> I've had some terrible writer's block lately so maybe this piece of imagination that slipped out might help me figure some other things out.
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumbr any time 
> 
> Soapy0-0
> 
> If you want to talk about my fics, other fics, if you have any ideas for me to write, the fandom in general or even just the weather (seriously.. so much snow)
> 
> I had a suggestion for an Omegaverse but I'm a little unsure of that one (I love them but not sure I can write it) Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it!


End file.
